The background of the invention is discussed in the context of a beverage dispenser used in a refrigerator. The present invention is not to be limited to this specific context. Refrigerators have long been used to dispense fluid such as water. More recently it has been desirous to provide refrigerators with beverage dispensers. One of the problems of dispensing beverages from a refrigerator relates to keeping the beverage dispensing system clean. Failure to keep a beverage dispensing system clean may adversely affect its use. In addition failure to clean may lend to flavor contamination. Yet users may not be willing to take the steps necessary to properly clean a beverage dispenser.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for a refrigerator with a beverage dispensing system which is easy and convenient to clean.